Eyes like ocean
by Kharotus
Summary: What happens when Barbossa and his new crew finds hurted woman? Does this old pirate captain have heart? Read and find out. BarbossaXOC
1. The island

Queen Anne's revenge sailed at endless sea. There wasn't anything else around than seawater and some seagulls what did wandered around big ship. Ship sailed slowly on big ocean with no hurry and crew seemed to take easy. At behind captain cabin door, Captain Barbossa sat next to table. He did sit at same place where Captain Blackbeard had sat at those times when ship had belong to him. After fight where Blackbeard lost his life from Barbossa's sword, this ship got new owner and captain too. Novadays it did sail under Barbossa's command who was more mercyful captain than Blackbeard. There was still times when Barbossa wished that he wouldn't have ever met Blackbeard at first place, loosing his right leg wasn't any good memory or going to royal navy just to get his revenge. But now things were normal again, or as normal as it was possible to be. He and his crew sailed at sea and sometimes attacked to other ships to steal them empty and leaving behind just burning ships what crews had died in battle or took ran away.

As amazing and feared ship Queen Anne's revenge was, it had same problems what had every ship at seas. They had to make sure that there was shore where they got to clean ship sides from all little sealivings and fill cargo hold when food started to end.

Barbossa looked to maps and tried to find some little island near of their sailing way. Drinking water started to end and he did believe that crew wanted to be on land for chance. He didn't even remembered when he had walked at land, even he really didn't missed to there. Sea was in his blood, to there he did belong.

Even Queen Anne's revenge was his own ship now, he still did miss old Black pearl. He still felt bad how Blackbeard had took it from him so violent and rude way. He somehow knew that finding Pearl someday, maybe from bottom of ocean, he needed Jack Sparrow help but right now he didn't want to hear anything from that annoying pirate. He wanted to just relax and live real pirate life with his crew. Just like at old days.

He noticed one little island what were near of their sailing way and desired that it was good enough their to landing. He did believe that there was enough all what they needed for ship and to themselves.

He gone out of his cabin and gave to men course where they were going. He looked around ocean. It was calm but there was still little wind what did played with his hat feathers. Queen Anne's revenge was strong ship and it hadled well all storms what came infront of her.

* * *

><p>In few hours they did reach little island what they were searching. When they got to shore and Barbossa looked around he thought that at this island wasn't any human being. It was so quiet that they didn't heard anything else than birds singing. Still, it was good to be little careful if someone would have tried to ambush their crew. Men gone to get all sublies to ship while Barbossa desired to walk little and watch around. Keeping his gun and sword near of his right hand he walked and was alert all time even island seemed to be safe, but it was part of pirate nature.<p>

After some time Barbossa saw one of his men running to him and stopped near of him and breathed heavily. "Captain, there... at forrest... is someone... hurted" pirate told to his captain and Barbossa looked shocked. How here was possible to be anyone.

"Show me the way" he said and followed pirate to place where other had came too. All did stand around of one person who did lay down at grass. Barbossa looked that person who did lay at grass was clearly woman and hadn't eat in long times well. He did kneel next to unconscious woman and shaked her shoulder but she didn't woke. He tried her pulse from her neck and her heart still did beat. Barbossa turned her to lay on her back that he saw her face. Woman didn't look young, but not old either. He thinked that she was somewhere around between 20-30 years old. He took some of her hairs away from her beautiful face and then got up and looked to his men "Let's take her to ship" he said and started to walk to Queen Anne's revenge while some of his men took thin woman to his arms and followed his captain.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, first chapter of my new fanfic ^^ . Comments are appreciated but remember again that I am finnish so there are errors in writing. But that story you can comment and tell what you like it =)<em>

_Pirates of the Caribbean and Barbossa and all other characters except my OC belongs to Disney._


	2. Waking

Barbossa looked to woman who they have found from island. She were still unconscious and didn't seemed to make any reaction that she would have woke. She didn't seems to be from this area, her hairs were brunette and skin too pale that she would have born to country where sun shine all time. He was still worried of that woman condition. He didn't knew how long she had been at that island and what had happen to her and he did hope that she wouldn't die. But if she would die, she would get at least proper funerals and shouldn't just wait at forrest till worms would have eated her without any funeral ceremony.

Barbossa would have wanted to look was woman bones broken but he didn't want to do that. There was risk that she would have woke and thought that he would have tried to rape her. With worry he did let her rest and hoped that she would wake fast. He walked out of cabin and did let woman to rest.

* * *

><p>After some hours she started to wake. She watched around tiredly but light what came from windows made her to want to close her eyes again. Her head, arms, chest and stomach hurted and she couldn't even move well. Her throat was so dry and didn't even remembered when she had drink anything last time. With little struggle with herself she got herself to sitting position and got used to light and looked around. She came worried. Where was she and how she had got here? She was confused and scared. Her only reaction to this all was that she had to escape. She tried to get up but her places hurted so much that she couldn't move. So she couldn't do anything else than sit at bed and wait.<p>

There didn't gone long time when she heard that someone opened door. She looked to door and wanted to see who kept her here captured. At door stood big man who had big hat and black, long jacket and otherwise his outfit looked anything else than navy sailors. She couldn't feel anything else than fear that why that man had wanted to take her to his cabin. She took blanket better around her and looked to him mad.

Barbossa noticed that their beautiful guest had woke and looked like wild cat what would attack even from little reason. He didn't want to scare woman even he knew that his outlook didn't make him look any nice "uncle from next door". Barbossa didn't want to go too close to her that she wouldn't have felt uncomfortable.

"How ye feel?" Barbossa asked but didn't got answer. Woman just looked away and sat on bed. Even she tried to hide her fear, Barbossa saw that she was scared and who wouldn't be when would have woke in same cabin with unknown pirate.

"Where am I?" woman finally asked, but still looked away from him. Her voice was weak and it sounded more like whispering.

Barbossa looked to her and told her in with calm voice "Ye are at Queen Anne's Revenge and I am captain Barbossa. Ye don't have to be scared, anyone at here won't going to hurt ye, lass".

When woman heard ship name, she looked with fear to Barbossa. She had heard stories of that ship and knew what it crew could do. But somehow Barbossa's calm voice and his words made her feel little more safety. Still she didn't felt totally safe at that ship. She started to cough and holded her sides after cough attack in pains.

Barbossa took step closer to her and would have wanted to help her but didn't want to scare her either. But this woman was in pain and he wanted to get to know reason why she was all alone that island. He looked to thin woman who shaked from pain "Let me help ye" he said. Woman just shaked her head, she didn't want help from anyone stranger, but she hadn't choice, pain was too awful and she couldn't handle it anymore.

Barbossa gone near of bed and sat to edge of it. He saw that she did need help. "I am not going to hurt ye, I see that ye have pains and I want to help ye. I have seen enough women and I can promise to ye are perfectly safe" he said to her and saw that she didn't made any move. Barbossa hadn't got still used to this kind of situations. He had used still to see naked women but in different situations. This woman were hurt, maybe badly, and if at ship would have been working at least one woman, he would have gave this job to her. But whole ship was full of men and he did believe that he was only one of crew who could handle his wants infront of naked woman.

Woman looked away from him. Pain was too strong to her that she allowed Barbossa to help her. She still didn't felt herself comfortable, but knew that this man wanted just to help her. "What is your name, lass?" he asked from her trying at same breaking akward silence and situation.

Woman looked for couple seconds to him and then away and said to him "Christine... my name is Christine... ".

* * *

><p><em>Aww, our old pirate captain can be nice too =3. I hope that you like this second part, it was nice to write it. You can give comments about this story and remember again that I don't write correct english when it isn't my native language, so be nice with your comments ^^. <em>

_Christine belongs to me, PotC belongs to Disney._


	3. Healing and talking

Christine's wounds weren't that bad as they looked at first. She had just couple broken ribs, little wounds and bruises what would heal by themselves just with resting. Most biggest problem was eating. She had been so long at island unconscious that she had lost much her weight. She hadn't eat in long times so that's why she almost immediadly did throw out everything what she tried to eat. But she had desired that when she had been saved from that island, she wouldn't give up, she would survive from this. So she just tried to heal as well as she could.

She was grateful to Barbossa who had gave to her captain cabin and peace to rest. Barbossa himself slept at cargo hold and Christine thinked that even he was pirate, he could be really gentleman. He tried to avoid going to captain cabin especially at morning and evening. He didn't knew yet well why Christine were left to that island in that condition but if he would have been at that shape as Christine was, he would have wanted too as much rest and silence as possible.

At midday Barbossa gone to his cabin to get one map. Christine sat at bed and brushed her hairs. She looked to Barbossa when this came in but didn't said anything.

Barbossa nodded little his head and looked to Christine "I see that ye have rested well, lass" he said and gone to sit behind table to his chair and started to read maps.

"Yes and I feel more better than couple days ago" she answered to him with little smile. In other situation she would have probaply felt fear to this pirate captain, but he hadn't give to her any reason to be scared. He had take care of her and maybe saved her from death too. Still she was worried, was there something what he wanted from her as payback.

Barbossa had seen women enough that he could tell that something was at Christine's mind. He looked to her with corner of his eye and then looked back to maps. "Is everything alright, lass?"

Christine looked moment to captain and then back down "yes, everything is fine...".

"Ye must know that telling lies is bad habit" Barbossa continued and almost forced her to tell to him what was in her mind.

Christine couraged herself and looked to Barbossa same when she talked to him. "I just... I feel myself so useless when I just lay all days at here. You have been so kind when you saved me from that island, I would want to do something at ship as paypack for that all..." .

Barbossa looked back to that young woman and nodded his head "I see, we look that later, but now is more important yer condition. Ye aren't yet that good shape that ye could do work at here. Try to rest now." He said and did get up from his chair and walked out of captain cabin leaving confused Christine looking after him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for nice comments and it is great to see that people like from this fic, it means much to me =)<em>

_And let's be nice again with comments, I don't speak english as my native language so I wish that you would understand why there is spelling errors =3. Remember, only positive comments courage me to share this fanfic with you, with negative you make me think that I don't want to share this with you. _

_PotC belongs to Disney, only OC is mine. And I write this just for fun, not making money._


	4. Story of my life

Days, weeks gone by and when Christine was almost healed and got some of her weight and strength back, she started to working with other pirates at Queen Anne's Revenge. Her old clothes had been so worn out that she had to throw them away. So at that morning when she started her works at Queen Anne's Revenge, she had noticed at chair pair of boots, pants and shirt. Clothes did fit to her well even they were little big to her. Not too big to hide her womanly curves. She had noticed that many of pirates looked after her with adore way but anyone didn't made move. She tought that maybe Barbossa had told to them that they weren't allowed to even think to come close to her.

Barbossa was hard captain to his crew, he didn't want to see any mutiny or trouble makers. It was regular that he sometimes did had to hurt those who didn't knew their place on his ship. Crew had learned that from him and tried to behave at his ship by his rules. There had been some hard cases at Queen Anne's Revenge, but with Barbossa's command they had faced their death by drowning or left alone to some island middle of nowhere. Christine noticed that if she didn't want to get into problems, she did her jobs well and followed captain rules.

At one evening Christine was at cargo hold and cleaned guns when one of pirates came to her. He tapped to her shoulder what made her to look to pirate. Pirate smiled little and said to her with friendly tone "Captain want to see you, he is at his cabin".

Christine nodded and walked toward to captain cabin. She felt little worried. Had she done something wrong? She had tried to avoid so well troubles even other pirates had tried to get her into them. With deep breath she knocked to captain cabin door and noticed that it was open. She opened door slowly and saw table what was full of tasty food. Behind that sat Barbossa and smiled little to her.

"Good that ye came lass, I thinked that ye might would want to join dinner with me tonight?" He said and Christine, who hadn't eat well at whole day, nodded almost immediadly. She didn't had anything against good meal. All worried dissapeared from her mind.

"Good, go first to other room, I thinked that ye want to clean yourself little first" Barbossa continued and pointed to other room what door was still closed. She gone there and saw bucket water and soap. Christine had used already to make sure that door were closed, after all, she was only woman at ship what was full of men, who did understand of women beauty. She took her clothes away and started to clean herself and enjoyed at same this little luxury what captain had gave to her. When she had cleaned herself, she gone to captain Barbossa who pointed to chair next to him "Be my guest, lass".

Christine sat next to him and felt more hungry when she looked to table. Barbossa looked to her and then gave little laugh. He felt amusement when she had been teached so good manners that she did even wait permission to start to eat. She looked confused to Barbossa who smiled to her "Ye don't have to be fancy at here, go on, eat now, lass" he said to her. Barbossa hadn't had to say that second time. Christine started to eat happily that she got some real food after all that what she had eated with other pirates when she had working at ship.

They both did eat themselves full. Barbossa drinked his wine and looked to Christine "Lass, tell me now how ye got to that island?".

Christine sighed deep. For days she had tried to remember what had happen and how she would tell that all to captain when she knew that this would going to ask from her someday. She collected pieces from her memory and started to tell her story to Barbossa.

"I was meant to marry one man. Not from my own will... Let's just say that my father did sold to his daughter to him that he would have got himself better reputation... That man was at other country and I was meant to sail to there at one navy's ship. Came storm... Ship didn't take that anymore. It started to get broken, people gone to lifeboats but waves was too strong and they all drowned... they had all forget me in that panic. Without thinking do I die or survive, I jumped to cold water... I think that it was just good luck when I got to that island alive, but waves were too strong and those did hit me against those stones at shore and that way I got hurted that bad... I was too tired and in pains to could do anything else than dragging myself safe from storm, then I fainted... I guess that I were unconscious days... because next thing what I remember was when I woke at your cabin."

Barbossa listened her focused and nodded sometimes his head. He felt bad that woman at that young age had to face that kind of storm. He had seen that storm at horizon but was wise enough to avoid it. He took better sit at his chair and looked away from her "Ye shouldn't feel bad for those sailors, they deserved death when left woman on her own".

She tried to smile even it was hard to think that way. In her opinion death wasn't meant as punishment to anyone. But sailors were dead and she hoped that they had now got their peace, even, was it possible at bottom of ocean?

"Do ye want to get to that man who you were meant to marry?" Barbossa asked from her. She looked shocked to him. She had been from start against that marriage and had tried to begging her father that he wouldn't have sold her to him. She tried to hold her emotions and looked to Barbossa. In her eyes were show fear and sorrow. "Please captain... let me stay at your ship... I don't want to get married with that man... I don't even know him..." She said.

For maybe first time in most feared and fearless pirate lord heart melted infront of this poor woman. If she choosed rough piratelife instead of marriage where she could have get life what was meant more to women, she was really desperate. With trying hold his emotions he got up and looked away from her "Fine, ye can stay..." he said to her and started to walk to door.

"Captain, may I ask something..." she asked and wondered too his behaving to her story what she had told about her life.

Barbossa stopped and looked with corner of his eye to her.

"I... I would want to know... what happend to your right leg?" She asked little shy and scared that Barbossa would have got mad to her because of her question.

Barbossa looked away from her "Because of one who I loved once" he said and walked out of cabin leaving Christine alone thinking his words.

Barbossa walked to deck and gone behind helm, there wasn't really anyone on deck than one pirate but he was far away from him. He remembered with broken heart his beloved Black Pearl what he had lost long time ago. To someone it would been just a ship, but to him Pearl was more, it or better she, was only one who Barbossa had really loved in his whole life. Old pirate looked to sea and got lost for that night into his memories of his old love.

* * *

><p><em>Christine's story is kinda true, more storms destroyed ships than attacks of pirates =).<em>

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =). _

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	5. Feeling guilty

Christine thinked all night what Barbossa had meant with his words. Had his wife or child died long time ago in some battle and in that battle too he had lost his leg? She felt bad when she had noticed how Barbossa's mood had chanced suddenly when he started to walk out of cabin.

But no matter how hard she thinked, morning came and she had to go to working on ship with others. She felt tired than ever before in her life. She had been up all night and thinking all kind of things in her head and were worried of Barbossa. Her body hadn't still get used to life on the sea. Her every muscle still hurted and she was tired at every evening, but she had desire that she would show to Barbossa and to all other men at crew that even she was woman, it wasn't any barrier, she could do as same thing as men at ship.

She looked with corner of her eye to Barbossa who stood at behind of helm and watched deep blue sea. She wanted to go to him and talk with him and too say that she was sorry if she had hurt his feelings. She felt really bad if it was her fault that he had walked out that sadly, she was so much owe to that man. But with worrying she didn't got her jobs done at ship. Trying to forget everything, she started to working with other men.

* * *

><p>Barbossa stood at behind helm and looked around, sea was calm and crew worked well without any problems. He had still noticed that Christine had act odd since that when she came to deck. He tried to remember had he said or done something what made her feeling upset. He hadn't used to get into women mind, they were all mystery. He hadn't really never get to know women, only by those whores with who he had sometimes at port spend night or two. But it all was just physical, nothing emotional or studying women world. Of course he had been in love long time ago but he was just kid then and it was just foolish crushing to anyone who just came next to him and spend time with him. Normally behind that was that he had to pay all drinks and when his moneys had end, woman normally left, those women hadn't open their door to secret mind to him.<p>

Because they were at sea, middle of nowhere and it was important that with captain and crew wasn't any problems. He desired that when crew would go to eat, he would talk little with Christine.

In his own thoughs he looked to sea and thinked that sea was too calm. There hadn't been anywhere ships and as man of action he kinda hoped some fight or battle. But in the other hand it was good that there wasn't any other ships near. What he would do if Christine would get harmed? If he was right, she wouldn't know how to use sword or at least hadn't ever shot man. Even boredom seemed to eat him from inside, he thinked that it was best that there was calm and other ships weren't near of his ship.

* * *

><p>Crew dissapeared to below of deck to eat and Christine followed them too until she heard some voice behind her.<p>

"Lass, stay for moment" Barbossa said to her and she turned around. Christine looked worried. Right now her biggest fear was that Barbossa would have told to her that he didn't want her anymore to that ship after last evening. She tried to look normal and looked to her captain.

"Aye, Captain" she answered as she was teached to say at this ship.

"Ye haven't been yourself at today, lass" he said to her and tried to read from her acts what were wrong with her.

"It's alright captain, I am fine" She lied but with old man wisdom he knew that Christine lied. He raised his eyebrown and that was enough to tell to her that she hadn't any other choice than tell truth.

Christine sighed deep and looked to Barbossa's eyes. At that same moment she noticed how blue his eyes were. They weren't like sky, more like ocean. Barbossa looked too into this beautiful woman eyes and he thinked in his mind that he hadn't ever seen before at his life eyes where he could have look rest of his life. Her eyes were too blue, just like his, but there was something deeper, like at behind those eyes would have been something well hidden and they just waited that someone comes and find it out.

Christine looked away. She had to get rid of those blue eyes what made from her unable to move or say anything. She looked down and told truth to Barbossa.

"Captain, I am sorry if I hurted your feelings at last evening... I didn't meant to... " She said sadly.

Barbossa looked confused to her for moment and then he remembered what she had asked from him at last night and what he had answer to her. He lifted her chin with his finger and made her look to him. He gave light smile to her.

"Don't be lass, ye haven't done anything" Barbossa said to her with gentle voice and at same time he did let go of her.

"But - " Christine tried to start to explain but Barbossa waved his hand once as sign to her that she wouldn't say more.

"Ye don't have to feel bad or ask forgiving to things what ye haven't done" He said and walked back to helm. Christine looked down for moment and thinked his words. She felt good, at least he wasn't mad to her or didn't told to her that she should have leave the Queen Anne's Revenge. She gone happily with rest of crew and started to eat with them.

* * *

><p><em>More nice reading for Barbossa fans x3<em>

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	6. Fear and anger

It was like bad luck. When Barbossa had hope that anyone wouldn't have come to their way that he could have kept Christine safe, it happend. Behind horizon came navy ship at one morning and that made whole crew running around deck. Most of them were happy when their pirate nature got something to what they were made to, fight and scare navy men.

Christine woke to that noice what came from deck. She slept at captain cabin other room. Barbossa thinked that she would be at there more safe from his men "curiosity", and she hadn't had against it anything. She gone to deck and looked confused around. She hadn't seen this ship crew doing their things that fast as they did now. Seemed like ship would have wake alive. Barbossa stood behind helm and looked to his crew. Christine walked to him and he looked her once and then back to his crew .

"Go back to cabin" he said to her calmly and emotionless.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Christine looked confused to him and then she looked around and saw navy ship. She didn't need answer from Barbossa. And Barbossa had noticed too that she had find out what were going on.

"Go back to cabin" Barbossa said again with calm tone.

Christine knew what Barbossa were planning. While crew and him would attack to navy's ship, she should to sit and wait nicely at cabin by doing nothing, just because she was woman. She had always hate that when because of her sex she wasn't allowed to do anything. Yes, she was woman, but she was as good as men in anything what she just wanted to do. Christine looked to Barbossa and even she knew that she could have got herself in trouble if she wouldn't have done as pirate captain said. But she took risk.

"No" Christine said "I stay to fight with you".

Barbossa hadn't time to start to argue with her when navy's ship came closer and closer and him and his men had to prepare to take over the ship. He didn't want to take Christine to battle yet when he didn't knew how good she was with sword and gun.

Barbossa took deep breath and shaked his head. Christine thinked that she had got talked him over that she would come fight too.

"Alright then lass, let's go to get to ye sword" Barbossa said and walked to captain cabin door and Christine followed him. Barbossa walked in and so did Christine too. Barbossa looked to her and pointed to one closet what where next to table. "Go to find sword from there lass" he said to her and Christine did as he said. When Barbossa noticed that she ignored him, he walked out and closed captain cabin door and locked it. Christine heard when lock clicked and she got it. It was just trick to get her to cabin. She ran to door and yelled, cursed and hitted door as much as she could. At outside Barbossa smirked little, at least that lass had attitude. He left Christine hitting door and gone with his crew. All was ready, cannons were loaded and men holded their weapons and in their eyes Barbossa saw that what made men to pirate. Exciting of coming battle where death was near all time.

"Alright ye damn shiprats! Let's make clear of those navy cowards!" He yelled to his men and took his sword. All men started to cheer to him and they attacked to navy's ship when grapping hooks had took hold of navy's ship.

Christine heard sounds of battle and she felt sorrow, worry and anger. She would have wanted to be at there too helping men and Barbossa at battle. She was worried that someone of crew or Barbossa would die in that battle, if she could have been at there, maybe she could have kept at least someone safe if there would have come troubles. At bottom of her feelings were anger, she hated Barbossa when this had locked her just like some rapid dog to cage. She tried to find keys and someway to get out of cabin but there wasn't any ways to get out. She couldn't get to help crew.

All what she could do at that situation was wait and listen when cannons sang and sound of that when swords hitted together and guns blowed. She wanted to close from her ears all those sounds. They made her feel more miserable when she couldn't do anything.

Queen Anne's Revenge left after moment behind burning navy's ship from what they had took all usefull. Part of navy's crew had died when they had tried to fight against pirates bravely, rest of them, who had been that coward that had took lifeboats and row away when others had stayed fight, looked from far away when ship at what they were served, burned and sinked slowly to endless ocean.

Barbossa didn't saw any reason to attack to those navy men who had run away. All what him and his crew had wanted was all what navy's ship had keep with it. Now, thanks to navy's ship, Queen Anne's Revenge cargo hold was full of food, ligger, and some valuable jewels what he had found from navy's ship captain cabin. He thinked that with good luck he could chance them to something useful at Tortuga.

With looking back to burning navy ship Barbossa walked to captain cabin door and thinked that Christine wouldn't be happy what he did to her. He put key to lock and turned it and opened door slowly and walked in.

Christine sat at couch and kept crossed arms on her chest. She didn't said anything, just looked mad to him. She had desire that she wouldn't talk to Barbossa until this would have said that was sorry about his acts.

Barbossa gone to big table and put to one of it's drawers jewels what he had took from navy's ship. He looked with corner of his eye to Christine who didn't even looked to him. Even he didn't understand women much, he thinked that this was once again that "I-don't-talk-with-you-at-rest-of-my-life" things. He knew that Christine would forgive to her his acts sooner or later. With little smile to her childishness, what was to women naturally sometimes, he walked out of cabin and left her alone.

Christine stayed at couch and felt confused. He didn't even tried to show that he was sorry about that how he had left her behind locks. She sighed deep and thinked that even she didn't talk to Barbossa, she had her duties to do on ship. So she got up and walked slowly back to deck and started to working with others.

* * *

><p><em>It's men world and she haven't got used to it yet x).<em>

_Thank to you all from comments and reviews and all =3_ _It is lovely to see that you like from this fic as much as I when I write it_. 

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	7. Remember your place

Days gone by and Christine tried to ignore Barbossa. She hadn't still forgive to him when he had just locked her to captain cabin and didn't let her allow to join to battle, from what she could have maybe enjoyed too as much as pirates did. She still did what he told her to do at ship. Then at one evening when part of crew had gone to sleep and couple more just hanged at deck and talked together, Barbossa looked to Christine who were cleaning deck and did throw infront of her sword. Christine got little scared first and looked first to sword and then to Barbossa who looked to her, he holded his own sword at his right hand.

"Get up lass, and take that sword" He said. Christine got up and did as he said. She holded sword and didn't knew what to do with it. Some of crew men did look to her when she looked around unsure.

"Let's see what ye can do" Barbossa said with smirk. He thinked that it was time to him to scare her little. He had started to get enough of that her stupid playing and he had to show to her how bad he could be if someone would play with him. He attacked with his sword to Christine. Christine made little scream but blocked his attack with her sword. She was still confused but did understand really fast that Barbossa wanted to see how good she did fight against him. She looked mad to him and did attack with her sword to him. Unfortunately Barbossa was master with sword so she wasn't any challence to him at all. She fighted back but in the end she falled to deck on her back and breathed heavily. She dropped sword and leaned to her tip of an elbows and looked to old pirate captain who took his sword head near of her and touched with it her neck. At first time in her life she was scared. She tried to hide her fear, but in that situation it was almost impossible. Had she really drived Barbossa out of his limits by her acts. If she would have knew that this one would kill her because of that, she wouldn't ever acted so stupid. If she would have fight against someone else from crew, she would have just hitted sword away and attacked again, but something inside of her told that it was better to stay still when captain was against him.

Barbossa looked to Christine emotionless and after moment he thinked that maybe girl had got his point. There wasn't always need to use words. He hadn't had to explain himself to her or to anyone of his crew. He just wanted to show to her that she was lucky when she had got into his ship. Some of pirates wouldn't have been as mercyful as he was to her. From that what he had saw at sea at whole of his life, he knew that if she would have got into wrong ship, she would have been raped several times and maybe killed after that. He wouldn't have ever even think anything so low. He might be pirate, but he had honour too what he followed. Slowly he took his sword away and walked away leaving Christine laying to deck with her own thoughs. He had showed to her her own place at this crew and she should to act like that too.

When Barbossa walked away, Christine would have wanted to cry, but she couldnt. She wanted to cry from joy when Barbossa hadn't kill her. She was so lucky and that made her to think that she had been too cruel to him. After all he just wanted to keep her safe even she wanted to help them in battles. With swallowing her tears she got up and picked up sword what Barbossa had gave to her. She walked slowly behind Barbossa who looked to ocean in his own thoughs. Christine ran her fingers on her sword and looked down. She tried to talk as normally but noticed that it was impossible. Her voice was weak and it was barely heard.

"Captain... " she started and Barbossa looked to her over his shoulder "Please... can you teach me to fight".

Barbossa looked back to ocean and smirked by himself. After that kind scary moment normal woman would have locked herself to cabin and cried herself to sleep, but she was different. She was more brave than other women and fitted well to an pirate. He turned to look to her, she looked tired and holded sword with shaking hands.

"Aye lass, but not tonight. Go to rest" he said to her and started to walk away.

"But- " Christine said after him.

"I let ye know when ye is time to learn" he said and Christine wandered to captain cabin. Before she even realized, she had fall asleep. 

* * *

><p><em>I haven't had so hard week this week so I thinked that I entertain you all with new chapter =3. <em>

_As you see, Barbossa can be harsh to women too, but I think that he still like of Christine ^^. _

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	8. Training with captain

Queen Anne's Revenge and it's crew stranded to one island where wasn't any else life than birds and couple trees. Crew wanted to celebrate when they had now more ligger from navy's ship and who could have deny their joy. They had been really brave men when they had risked their lives because getting new subblies to their ship. Some of men were injured but not badly and with time and proper care they would heal.

Christine helped as she could with taking liggers to shore. When day turned to evening, men gathered around campfire and started to drinking. Situation was odd to Christine who hadn't seen so many men drunk at same time, she had to admit that they were fun when they started to wrestling and acted like fools but she noticed that situation was scary too. Some of men got bad temper when they got drunk, but with captain harsh but calm command those ones realized too to put their guns and swords away.

With corner of eye Barbossa kept on eye Christine too. He noticed that girl wasn't into alcohol much and he had desire that since men were drunk, he would take care that men wouldn't hurt her in any ways. He stood at shore and looked to men who enjoyed of their lives at this one evening. He noticed that Christine looked to him and nodded to her his head as sign that she would come with him. Christine got up walked slowly to him.

"What is it captain?" she asked.

"Ye wanted to learn to use sword" he said and started to walk away from drinkin men.

Christine followed him and since it was quite bright even it was hours from sunset, they didn't need any fire to see where they walked. Christine looked around and noticed that everything looked blue, it made her feel somehow calm and made her to wish that morning wouldn't come at all. View was just absolutely beautiful. Christine followed Barbossa who walked that far that men cheerful yelling didn't heard anymore.

"May I ask captain, why you don't celebrate with others" she asked while they walked.

"Someone have to keep watch" he replied shortly. Barbossa didn't want to admit that he didn't drink just to make sure that girl stayed safe. Other thing what he didn't want to admit was that with years drinking his liver had got enough from that and novadays he came really sick at next morning if he touched to strong liggers. Sometimes he really wished that he would have been young again.

They gone to shore and Christine looked nice sand beach where they were. She looked to Barbossa and then down and tried to hide her blushing. She hadn't been before like this, just together with Barbossa. Of course she had been at cabin with him but it was different, there was crew just at outside of door then. She noticed too that his look in his eyes came more soft and he looked more calm and peaceful when there wasn't any crew what to control. She would have wanted to know what kind this man really was by his nature.

Barbossa took his sword and Christine did same.

"Alright lass, first I teach moves to ye slowly, when ye handle them then, ye can repeat them fast too" He said and started to teach her how to hold sword right, how to move it and how to block and attack to someone. Christine listened carefully and did as he wanted. If she would learn well, maybe then she would get into battle too and wouldn't get locked to cabin again.

After several hours training Barbossa took couple steps back "Let's see have you learned anything lass". Christine felt nervous but remembered that Barbossa had said to her when he had teach her that she had to be calm, being nervous would just get all attention wasted away. She breathed slowly and prepared. Barbossa attacked to her, not as furiously as at ship, it was more that he readed her acts at same time. Christine blocked his attacks and noticed that even his right leg was peg leg, he moved still pretty smootly and fast.

Barbossa didn't really fight against her, he just avoided her attacks and kept her busy. He had to admit that girl learned fast and had attitude to come real pirate, but that all were just hidden. He just had to get up her real nature. Only problem was that did she wanted to come pirate, every man and woman knew what fate pirates had if navy catched them alive. But he couldn't make desicion for her, if she wanted to be at Queen Anne's Revenge and serve him, he would let her stay and if she would want to leave, he wouldn't say any word against that.

Christine hadn't ever felt like this as now. She felt like she could do anything now when she had learned to use sword and fight. She wouldn't be anymore that weak lady who would need others help. She felt good and free, like nothing wouldn't be her burden, she didn't had to be anything else what she really was. Being at sea was to her first odd and scary but by those weeks and months it have started to feel like she couldn't live without it anymore. Now she understanded why so many men came pirate, only that way they reached that what many people just dreamed and readed in books and it was called freedom.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, not so long chapter at this time but didn't just want to ruin it with making of it too long ^^. Personally I like from short chapters but there is coming longer chapters too, I can promise that. Hope that you like it =)<em>

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	9. Thoughs on deck

At next morning crew started to wake at shore. Almost everyone than Barbossa and Christine had bad hangover. Men tried to dragging themselves back to ship slowly and Christine gone with them. She thinked that maybe when they had slept, Barbossa had gone to Queen Anne's Revenge already and when Christine got to ship she saw that there captain was again at his regular place. Behind the helm and looked to crew.

Christine couldn't do to that anything but by time when she saw captain everyday, it made her smile. He had been so good to her and took care of her. She didn't knew was it love or just young woman crush but something moved inside of her when he even looked to her. Did she liked from him because he had saved her life? She thinked that was it against morality that since they have big age difference was it wrong that she liked from him. But when she hadn't saw that Barbossa would have made any move that she would have knew that he would have been intrested about her, she desired to keep her feelings inside of her. It was better not to show love in that kind of relationship where other wouldn't love her. She had thinked at night when others had slept. She had lived her life at good home, she was meant to get married as her father had planned but things had gone wrong. She didn't felt herself pirate... yet. She knew that she could have go to live her life back to city and be like all other women but something inside her screamed against that all. Was it because she had got taste of freedom? From this on ship was her home and crew her family. She knew really well what destiny pirates had to face if they got caught, but if these men had lived as long as their scars and faces did let to understand, why she couldn't to same? She hadn't ever adore idea to getting married and giving babies to someone who she didn't even knew. At her home where she lived with her parents and sisters and brothers she felt that her duty was to get good marriage and birth babies and being good wife. But at Queen Anne's revenge she felt more free, like no one didn't insist her to do anything against her will. Only difference was of course captain's commands but it was different thing.

She was so in her own thoughs that Barbossa's orders to his crew made her flinch. She pushed her thoughs to background and started to working with others.

Barbossa looked to his crew at his old place behind helm. Men were sick because of last evening celebrating but they still did their best at ship. He remembered those times when he was young and how bad next day was after drinking. Only one who didn't had to run to throw out over edge seemed to be Christine. Barbossa had got surprised how well she took life on ship. In couple weeks women normally got enough of life on ship and wanted as fast as it was possible away from there. She was different and Barbossa kept her intresting. If he would just have been younger, he would probably take her to his bride. But he was old man and Christine kind of young girl was meant to find man of her age. He though that he knew himself good enough that he wouldn't get anymore foolish crushes, but when he saw her smile or was near of her, he got good feeling. He looked to sea and tried to kill his feelings. He couldn't give to her what she would have deserve, he was old, he was pirate...

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that this chapter is little short, wanted just to write about their feelings something =3. I am so amazed, <strong>over 500 visitors and OVER 1000 HITS and reviews<strong> from really nice people O.o I never though when I started to publish this fic at here that no one would ever read it XD. But I want that you know that you have made me really happy. _

_I promise that next chapter is going to be longer =)._

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	10. Tortuga

After days, weeks and months sailing Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Tortuga. To that old port where every pirate got all what they wanted. Christine looked around, this place looked odd to her. She believed that hadn't been here before. But from first view she could say that at here men really had fun, and not just that one way. She noticed too that men at Queen Anne's Revenge got more cheer up and they hurried and couldn't wait to get to port.

Barbossa walked next to Christine and looked to port too, he had really missed this place. "Lass, better that ye stay with me. It isn't good to get lost here, especially woman" he said and looked to port. Men tied Queen Anne's Revenge to port and all from ship started to walk to streets of Tortuga. Maybe some other woman who would have came from same kind of place where Christine had too, would have got shocked, prostitutes walked at streets, pirates walked drunk and some of them fighted. People yelled and acted like wild animals. But Christine wasn't like other women, she kept it all intresting, she looked around with amazed of this place. It was full of danger and joy at same time. Barbossa noticed too how intrested she was to watching around. He smiled little and thinked that if she would come pirate someday and good one when he would teach her to survive at seas, and get own ship and crew, he would maybe see her here then sometimes. But even thinking that someday she wouldn't be at his ship felt bad. He had already get too used to Christine.

Without saying anything Barbossa desired to take walk with her that she would get to know Tortuga better. There was so many places and so much to see and she would have wanted to see everything, but for one evening it was totally impossible. They walked hours but in the end Barbossa gone to bar and she gone with him. Barbossa seemed to knew some men at bar and he started to talk with them. Most annoying Christine noticed was that when men ignored her but noticed all whores who runned past them sometimes. She didn't look that bad that they couldn't even say hello to her. With light anger inside of her she desired to look around bar even she remembered that Barbossa had told to her that she should to stay with him. But to what troubles she could get at bar where everyone were busy with own things, some with ligger and some with women.

She walked slowly and looked around. At her home she couldn't have ever come to this kind of place. They would have turn her back to home at door. But here she wasn't slave of that thing that she was woman and she should to remember her place and habits. She felt good when she didn't had to walk pretty way or look pretty or say hi and curtsey to every man and woman who she saw. Here people seemed to just nodded their heads to each others and that enoughed to an greeting.

She noticed wooden stairs and desired to take look to there too. Old boards made painful sound everytime when she took one step but luckily she wasn't only one who ran at stairs, there was men and women who ran almost all time to upstairs and then back to downstairs drink more ligger. She noticed that there was hall and at it's both sides were doors, this must be somekind hotel too, she thinked. She walked slowly ahead at hall and tried to close from her mind all those sounds what drunken men and whores got at those rooms. She walked to window and looked out. There was beautiful view to port. She smiled little and leaned to her arms when she looked to beautiful ships what waited at port when they could get to sea again.

She was so in her own thoughs that didn't noticed that someone watched her. But sound of flexible floor made her turn fast and she noticed that there stood two men just little away from her and they looked to her. Both looked like pirates and other holded knife and smirked to her evilly. She looked coldly to men and tried to act like to everyone else. "What you want?" she asked with sterile tone.

Men laughed little "you should to know that" that one who holded knife said.

Christine knew exactly what that kind of men wanted from woman. She tried to run away but other of them took hold of her waist. "LET ME GO!" she yelled. But other man hold came just more tight while other ran his knife on her neck.

"Hey, be nicely now, we just have little fun" he said and took knife touch her cheek. "so you better be quiet, otherwise my knife won't like you".

Other of men started to open her shirt and she was too scared to scream or make any sound at all. "Well, well, well, you are pretty one" man who opened slowly her shirt said to her. Then, she heard bang of gun behind her and she opened her eyes. She looked to man who holded knife and had opened little her shirt. Man just stood there and looked behind her. At his forehead was little hole and he dropped knife. Couple seconds after that, man falled on his back to wooden floor. Blood started to bleed from his head and other man who holded her, started to shake and Christine noticed that hands what holded her still, started to came sweat.

Christine heard behind her and man familiar voice "Let lass go if ye don't want same kind of fate as yer mate". Christine felt how man did let go of her and then running steps. She turned around and faced Barbossa who holded flinlock from what barrel came still smoke. Barbossa looked to her coldly and harsh but didn't said anything.

Christine put her clothes better and didn't knew what to say. Barbossa gave to her key where was number 4. Christine looked to key and then to him "Go to sleep" he said and walked away.

Christine looked sadly down, she had betray his trust. She hadn't stayed with him even he had just thinked her best. She didn't want to get to any other same kind of "accident" where she had got herself, so she headed to room number 4 and opened door with key and gone in and curled to bed under blanket and quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hello you all again, waiting excited new chapter? well, here it is, so enjoy =D.<em>

_Oh no, Christine got herself into deep trouble D= But luckily Barbossa came to help her =3. _

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	11. Don't abandon me

Christine woke at next morning slowly. Even night had gave to her chance to forget for moment everything, she still remembered well what happened at last evening, those men, when other of them laying dead at floor and Barbossa's cold look. From all of these things she felt really bad that how Barbossa had looked her. She knew that she had done wrong many times under her own parents eyes when she didn't act like fine lady was meant to, but their looks didn't just felt so bad as Barbossa's did. He had been so good to her and she couldn't obey simple things, no, she just had to go to get into troubles. She cried quietly, how she could ever face him again and would he took her anymore to his ship. But there wasn't choice, she should to meet Barbossa and take punishment, whatever it was then.

She got up and opened slowly door and looked to hall. There was quiet, no one wasn't there and she noticed too that man who had died from Barbossa's flintlock were taken away. She felt shivering from disgust when she thinked what those men could have done to her if Barbossa wouldn't have come there to help her. She walked slowly to downstairs and looked around. Compared to last night, it remind like graveyard. There wasn't really anyone at bar. Just couple men who tried to survive from their hangovers with new drinks. She walked to desk where was bartender and looked to her.

"What you take, miss?" he asked at same when he cleaned beer steirns.

"Nothing..." Christine answered to him and looked around.

"You looking that old captain?" bartender asked and got Christine looking to him.

"Yes, is Captain Barbossa up already?" she asked.

"Yep, he said that he waits you at port" bartender said to her and continued cleaning beer steirns. Christine hurried to port, she was worried, did Barbossa wanted to tell her that he didn't want her anymore to his ship? Or did he wanted to say to her that he hated her so much that she should to stay to Tortuga and find way to live? She didn't want to go to her home and she didn't want to stay here. She wanted to be at Queen Anne's Revenge. There wasn't any other place whereshe couldn't have been happier. She felt how tears came into her eyes when she thinked that she should to leave all that sailing behind and how happy she had been at sea. Even she had been just at navy's ship and Barbossa's ship, she felt that she was more herself at there even it was hard to imagine. She tried to calm down and thinked that she could take any other punishment but not to stay at port, she couldn't survive here even hour by herself, especially at Tortuga.

Barbossa stood at port and looked to sea. Christine tood deep breath and walked to him and tried to look like nothing wouldn't have happen.

"Captain, you wanted to see me" she said. She looked to sea and noticed that it was calm.

Barbossa didn't said to her anything. She felt bad but understanded that she had been stupid at last evening. She looked down and closed her eyes trying to hold her tears at same time. "Thank you captain that you came to help me... I... I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have come there...".

"You didn't obey my words" Barbossa said to her with cold tone.

Christine couldn't hold anymore her bad feelings inside of her. She buried her face to her hands and started to cry. "I... I am sorry captain... I didn't meant to... I was so scared... Please, don't be angry to me, I didn't meant to... Don't leave me here... ".

Barbossa looked to hysteric woman next to him. He hadn't meant to make her cry and more important, he didn't want to blame her. He blamed himself. If he would have been just little more attentive and wouldn't have stayed to talk with men, he could have save her before those men layed their dirty hands on her. She was curious, and he understanded that. This world was new to her and she wanted to learn as much as it was possible. And he felt his heart breaking when he saw that fragile, little woman crying because she though that she had done something wrong. He didn't order her to make her life worser, he just wanted to keep her safe from bad world. Barbossa didn't knew what to do, situation was new to him and he hadn't used to show his feelings. Life at sea had made him harsh and cold. He had still feelings but scared to show them, like it would have make him weak when he would have let others knew that even him had heart.

Barbossa took step closer to her and started to pet gently her back "There, there... there isn't reason to cry lass. I ain't going to leave ye, ye are part of my crew" he said and Christine calmed down little and looked up to him.

"Really?" She asked, still confused how he wanted to keep her in his crew.

"Of course and I am man who always keep his word" he said to her and looked into her eyes. Again he felt something moving inside of him. He wanted to turn his look away but something in her eyes made her unable to move. Her eyes were blue and seemed to be deep, just like ocean. He would have wanted to give to her anything, everything and just because of that he could have seen those eyes without tears, but why she would have wanted him. He wanted that she would have get good life and that was impossible with pirate. Right now he was as close as he could when she was part of his crew. With all willpower and holding his lust he turned his head away and looked to Queen Anne's Revenge.

"We better get ready, men comes soon and then we leave Tortuga" he said and walked to ship and Christine followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Hello you all, did you thought that I had forgot this lovely couple x). I still continue this fic but it might take time to upload when lately my life have came more hectic, especially now when is christmas. But I hope that you enjoyed of new chapter =). <em>

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	12. Ambush from fog

Pirates, captain Barbossa and Christine were at their element again. Queen Anne's Revenge cargo hold were once again full of supplies and seemed like that ship would have had own mind when it seemed to jump happily up in air at every time when it met another strong wave. They had sailed couple days at endless sea and Christine was more happier than ever in her life before, even she had made mistakes, captain had forgive them to her and had her stay to his ship. She was grateful to him of his kindness. She hoped really much that sailing wouldn't ever end that she could have been near of Barbossa. She would have wanted to be to him more but if he saw her just one of his crew, she accepted it.

Then at one morning, without any warning and from behind fog, navy's ship called Dovewing attacked to Queen Anne's Revenge. All pirates woke fast and took their swords and guns and started to answer to cannon fire. Christine woke fast too and this time Barbossa didn't lock her to captain cabin. She gone to fight and it was more harder to remember all what Barbossa had teach to her about using sword. This time she would fight for her life and for ship. Everyone had concentrate to own battle and tried to win enemy. Christine didn't noticed that behind her came some of navy's sailor and took hold of her from behind.

"Hey, let go of me now you bastards!" Christine yelled and tried to get free but it was useless.

Sailor took knife on her throat and she thinked that situation was too familiar to her. Sailor holded her still and yelled to all other pirates "Put your weapons away or she dies!".

All men stopped for moment their fighting and looked to Christine and sailor. Barbossa tried to hide his worry, he knew that Dovewing's crew were cruel enough to slave one of his pirate to show to them that they weren't play any game. Barbossa hesistated first time in his life and was more important his freedom or woman from who he cared... no, loved.

"Don't do it captain!" Christine yelled and felt how knife made little wound to her neck. But her yelling were useless, Queen Anne's Revenge's crew gave their weapons away and surrender without that bigger fight. Christine felt bad that those navy sailors had used her to get pirates to surrender to them. Queen Anne's Revenge were tied next to Dovewing and pirates were took to navy's ship cell. One of navy men holded Christine still and didn't gave to her any chance to get free or fight back.

Barbossa looked to Christine from behind bars and said to navy sailor "Lass isn't one of ours, we found her from one island. Ye might find joy of hanging us but I would suggest that ye would keep her out of this. Her sins aren't nothing to compared to ours".

Christine looked shocked to Barbossa, would this sacrifice his own life just for her? But why? She couldn't let them to die, she couldn't live with herself anymore if that would happen. She was pirate too. She didn't even tried to hold her tears and looked to captain "Captain! no!" She yelled but Barbossa gave to her one harsh look and she realized to be quiet. It was captain's decision and she should to respect that as one of his crew. Christine couldn't look into those eyes where she saw ocean, she looked down and cried quietly. Navy man took her to captain cabin and locked door. She gone to sit to corner and cried quietly. She had to find way to get pirates free and beat those navy sailors. She wouldn't let them kill crew what was to her already almost like family and captain who she loved. She had to figure out something before they would get to port.

Barbossa looked from little window out to sea. He sighed deep. Staying behind bars felt bad and knowledge that maybe soon people would queuing to see when navy would hang him and his crew. But what else he could have done. Yes, he could have sacrifice Christine and maybe they would have then win navy but he couldn't have live with himself if he would have seen her lifeless on deck. He leaned to wall and started to think possible escape plan in what he could save Christine too, tears in her eyes were in his mind clearly and now he understanded how much he really meant to her.

* * *

><p><em>Happy new year to you all! Have took long time to update this but I hope that you going to like from this chapter because I liked to write it. <em>

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	13. The plan

Days gone by and Christine tried to figure out how to get whole Queen Anne's Revenge's crew free and that way that anyone of them wouldn't have got harmed. She had to planning all well and make sure that they would get free before Dovewing would arrive to port.

She hadn't got any chance to see pirates at all that time when she had been at Dovewing. She felt bad and was worried at what condition they were. She had been locked all alone to captain cabin and didn't knew anything about that how far port still was. With frustating she looked out of window and thinked that was this end to her life on ocean. She didn't want to think that way, she didn't want to get back to home when her father didn't want her there. She wasn't even sure did her father knew that she was alive. No, she wanted to live rest of her life at ocean, even it would have meant that she should have given away something what every woman wanted, like getting love and family.

She putted her hands into her pants pockets and found something. Little bottle of odd, black, liquid. She had been at one night wake and being bored at Queen Anne's Revenge's captain cabin, so with her curious nature, she had started to check drawers of table. She had found that little bottle and had looked curiously it. There wasn't any etiquette what inside of it was but she thought that it wasn't meant to drinking. Barbossa had came to cabin and she didn't want that he would have knew that she would perhaps search things what didn't belong to her. She didn't want that captain would have got mad to her. So only place where she got hided that bottle was to her pocket, she had thinked that she would take it later back but she hadn't got chance to that before Dovewing attacked. She smirked, maybe this was good luck.

She thinked that before her hopes gone too high, she had to test that to something. She took from table piece of bread and put little drop of black liquid to it and finded rathole. She waited till curious rat would smell scent of bread and slowly put it closer to that rodent what didn't even knew what Christine were planning. Rat eated bread and started to search more. Christine took deep breath dissapointed. So it wasn't that what she had hope, she shaked her head and got up and walked away until she heard high little scream from behind her. She turned around and noticed that rat was lifeless at floor. She smiled and knew that one part from her plan was ready.

She knocked to captain cabin door and after moment Dovewing's captain came to open lock. Christine took most innocent look in her eyes and with smile said to him "I thinked that it is really boring to be all time at cabin, could I take little walk on deck?" she asked.

Captain looked to her moment and did let then her come to deck. Christine wondered sometime alone, until Dovewing's captain ignored her and she sneaked to galley where one of sailors were making soup to whole crew. Christine tried to think plan ready while she smiled nicely to man.

"What you do at here?" sailor asked from her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I just wanted to walk little..." She explained and tried to sound like she would really just got there by accident.

"Alright then, come in" sailor said to her with little smile.

Christine looked around. This galley looked much different than Queen Anne's Revenge's galley. Sailor did let her looking around.

"It must be intresting sailing under navy's flag" she talked to him and tried to sound just like every woman on ship at first time.

"Yes it is" sailor said and after little time captain called sailor. "Excuse me miss" he said and left Christine alone to galley. She giggled quietly, was men really that stupid. Even she was pretty and woman, it didn't meant that she would be innocent like angel. She took bottle and dropped all liquids in to soup. She knew that pirates wouldn't get that food when navy hated them so much that they gave to pirates just bread and water as "good" dinner. She walked slowly to deck and noticed that her hands were shaking. Partly because of fear did her plan work and excitement. She didn't want to kill anyone but situation was what it was and if navy would have stayed alive, pirates would have died and if navy would died, pirates would have stayed alive. So she choosed what meaned more to her.

She leaned over edge and looked to horizon trying to calm down herself. Maybe after sometime she would see captain Barbossa again and things would get back to normal. She leaned to her arms and little smile came to her lips when she thinked that soon she would get Barbossa free and could be with him again.

* * *

><p><em>New chapter, what do you think? Does Christine's plan work? Keep looking, going to add next chapter when I get it ready x)<em>

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	14. Freedom, what a beautiful word

Navy's sailors ate their dinner and it took some time before they started to feel sick and layed at deck holding their stomachs. Christine felt bad for them but she sneaked around and finded keys of cell and when men were too sick to ignore her, she walked to there where they kept pirates captured. She smiled happily to Barbossa and other pirates.

"How ye got here lass?" Barbossa asked and tried to hide his confusion.

"Same as always, from stairs" she answered and opened lock. Pirates came out of cell and they were clearly more happier at this side of bars than behind of them. Men gone to closet where navy had put their all weapons and Barbossa tooks his gun and sword too. Christine hoped that anyone wouldn't just have came to down right now.

"Captain, I have plan how we get free from here but you need to do as I say, alright?" she said to Barbossa who looked to her.

"Tell me that plan lass" he said and raised his other eyebrown. This woman had more brains than he had thought.

"Right now you have to just wait. I give to you signal when you can come up" she said and left pirates together. Christine walked up and looked around. There were men laying all around deck, some of them had already died and others were just taking their last breath. Christine smiled little, her plan had worked and she was so happy about it. Of course, she felt sad for those poor navy men but what else she could have done.

"Stay still witch" she heard suddenly from behind her.

Christine turned around and saw this ship captain. He holded gun and pointed with that to her. Christine looked first scared to gun but then couraged her mind. She took serious look and looked to captain into eyes. In them wasn't anything what she saw in Barbossa's eyes.

"I dislike when you call me that way, I am same kind of women than all other millions women around world" she said to him and tried to avoid looking to gun.

"You have bring curse to my ship" captain continued. Christine took deep breath and holded her want to roll her eyes. Of course they thought that woman bring bad luck to ship. It wasn't her fault that she was woman (even she was proud that she was woman and not man). Captain pointed with gun still to her but didn't noticed when pirate captain with peg leg walked smootly and quietly to behind Dovewing's captain and pressed gently his own gun to Dovewing's captain back. Dovewing's captain freezed and Christine didn't knew should she move or not.

Barbossa smirked little to Dovewing captain and talked behind him "It is uncivilized to talk to beautiful lady in that way that and blame her of bad luck. Right now I see that ye are only one who have bad luck at here and it is yer own fault". Barbossa nodded to Christine who ran next to him and Barbossa made Dovewing's captain turn around.

Navy's captain looked helpless. All from his crew had died, thanks to that dammit girl. He should have knew that this was with those pirates.

"I see now that parts have chanced, now we are at winning and ye should come nicely to our ship cell to get as good threatment as we got at yer ship" Barbossa continued and Christine noticed that he really enjoyed of moment. There was too many swords and guns that navy's captain should have fight back, so without chance to make choice, he gone to Queen Anne's Revenge and he was locked to one of it's cell with rats. Pirates untied ropes what connected those two ships and after when they had steal all what they could from Dovewing, this were burning until it started to sank slowly.

Pirates started to working again at their dear ship and it started to sailing slowly ahead. Barbossa looked behind to smoke what rised into air from burning navy's ship and then he looked to Christine who stood next to him.

"We all are owe to ye our lives, without ye we would got hanged" he said with little smile to Christine.

Christine smiled back "You are welcome and you aren't in any owe to me, I have saved your life just once when you have saved my life twice, captain".

Barbossa laughed to her comment. At first time she really did heard him laughing and it made her feel good. "Perhaps ye are right in that one lass" he said to her.

"Captain, what you are going to do to that navy's captain?" Christine asked little worried.

"Don't ye worry about that, we drop him to some apandonned island and continue our sailing" Barbossa answered and it made Christine felt good. That navy's captain deserved that after how he had threated pirates and how he had called her an witch.

Barbossa took hold of her shoulder and looked to his crew. "Alright you damn sea mutts, listen now ye all because I am not going to say this twice!" Men looked to their captain and knew that this had something important to say. Christine looked to him too and wanted to hear what he had in his mind. He holded gently from her other shoulder and looked to his crew.

"As captain I say that it is time to name Queen Anne's Revenge first mate. That sailor have show that what is important at sea, loyality to own crew, obey captain of ship and showed courage what have really few sailors. Hail now to your first mate Christine" he said and pushed Christine little ahead that she had to take couple steps.

Men were little shocked but more shocked were Christine herself. She thought that Barbossa were kidding, but he never didn't done such a thing. While men did cheer to their new first mate, Christine looked to Barbossa and asked confused "What? Me? Why?" .

"Didn't I just told all reasons to crew" he said with smile.

"But why me? I... I don't know anything about sailing... what if I fail or... or... " she started to hesistate and think and that made Barbossa laugh more. He touched her shoulder gently.

"That's why I teach to ye all what ye need to know, lass. Now, my first command to my first mate is that ye get men back to their work again" Barbossa said to her and took step back.

Christine looked moment helpless around to men. Yes, she had working with them but it was totally different thing than order them. She cleaned her throat and said with little quiet voice "Um... Hey, could you go back to work" but men just laughed to her. Alright, that they get what they ask, she thinked and looked mad to them "I am this ship first mate and that who don't go to work now go next to meet Davy Jones locker!" she yelled as loud as she could. Men looked to her moment and then rushed back to their works.

Barbossa turned helm and looked to her "I guess that ye come good pirate after all lass".

Christine smiled and started to listen old captain lessons about life on ship and how to survive as pirate. Till long to night she listened him until moon raised and she had to go to sleep and first time in her life she knew that she wouldn't have to leave Queen Anne's Revenge in long times.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will going to be last one of this my Eyes like ocean, keep looking, I'll add it when it is ready =). <em> 

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story are appreciated, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	15. I am at home

Christine didn't felt like she would have got different threatment at ship even she was novadays first mate of Queen Anne's Revenge. Things gone same way as they had gone till then, only difference was in that at evenings Barbossa teached her to read maps and what things were important at ship. Christine enjoyed of that time what Barbossa spended with her and she had noticed that he liked from her company too. She just wasn't sure that did he saw her as woman or just little girl. Their age difference was that big that she could have been his daughter.

Sometimes Christine hated feelings. Why feelings had to make life sometimes so hard? There was times when she was ready to confess her love to him but if he hadn't same feelings to her, their relationship would have come awkward. As bad as it felt, she had to keep all those her feelings inside of her heart. Wasn't that enough that she had got that far that she was first mate, that meant that she spended more time with him than other pirates.

Then at one evening Christine walked to captain cabin. Barbossa sat at his chair and looked to maps. Christine knew that it was again her to time learn about sailing. She walked and sat next to him and looked to maps.

"Ye seems to be more quiet than normally" he said to her and raised his eyebrown.

"Oh... sorry captain... didn't meant to" she said and tried to act like herself.

Barbossa started to teaching her. She listened carefully knowing that he had huge knowledge about sailing at seas. She tried to lock everything deep into her mind that she would remember it all when she would need that all information. Unfortunately, from maps and sailing her eyes and mind wondered always to Barbossa. What he thinked of her? Could he have loved her like man loves woman?

Couple hours they readed maps at light of oil lamp. Christine rubbed her eye and yawned quietly but Barbossa noticed it.

"Better end for this day lass" he said to her and got up. Christine was kinda dissapointed when he didn't want to teach to her more at that evening. She got up too and looked to Barbossa but turned her face away when this looked to her. Barbossa smirked little and looked away.

"There is just few men on deck, maybe ye should to take watch at this night" he said to her and stood next to door. Christine nodded and walked past of him. She got little frightnened when Barbossa blocked her way by putting his hand against wall. She looked to Barbossa who looked to her with his blue eyes. Christine didn't knew how to react. Had she done something wrong?

Christine leaned to wall and looked to Barbossa. He toucher with his other hand her hairs and did let them run through of his fingers. She noticed that her heart started to beat more faster, she hadn't been this close of him, if she didn't count that when he cleaned her wounds long time ago.

"Captain..." she said but Barbossa pressed his finger against her lips that she realize that this wasn't right time to talk. Barbossa removed his finger from her lips and put his other hand at other side of wall that she couldn't move away and then pressed his lips gently to Christine lips. Christine were shocked at first, this couldn't be real. She had wished this moment so long time and now it came true, this had to be dream and soon she would wake. But she closed her eyes and answered to his kiss. She put her arms behind his neck and he pulled her closer by holding from her waist. She would have wanted it to continue forever.

Barbossa holded her close and felt how warm her lips were. He had wait this moment long time and was ready to take risk. He was after all just man with regular man wants. He knew that if his act would have been against her will, she would have made it clear already, but she didn't. So he believed that she enjoyed of this as much as he did. He hadn't felt to anyone else as he felt to this woman. He didn't want just her body, he wanted to get to know everything from her, her mind, her scent and get to know every inch from her body. He desired that he wouldn't let her go, he would make from her his wife someday, but now was too soon. He broke kiss and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

Christine looked to Barbossa and blushed. She tried to hide it but she knew that didn't made that well. She hadn't ever kiss man before and when she got that first kiss from man who she loved, it felt good.

"Captain, I have to go to deck" she said and got Barbossa back to ground from his mind.

Barbossa smirked "that's the right talk, first mate" he said and did let go of her. "And when we are alone, it is Hector from this on" he said and lifted her chin.

Christine smiled and looked him into eyes "Aye capt- I mean Hector". She kissed him fast once again before she rushed to deck. She hadn't felt as great happiness before. She thinked that maybe it was good that she had got to that island. Without getting to island she wouldn't have ever get either to Queen Anne's Revenge or met Barbossa. Her love, or how she wanted to think it, her coming husband. She took deep breath and felt how Queen Anne's Revenge sailed slowly ahead. At last she felt that she was at home... with her family... with her love.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Everything good end, same happen with this story. I really hope that you enjoyed of reading it as much as I did when I wrote it. Maybe in future I am going to add more fics from Barbossa when by this fic my friends have started to call from him in way that he would be my "husband" x''D. So keep watching and you get something new to read sooner or later =). Now when you have read this whole fanfic, it would be nice to hear when this is my first fanfic what I have written from start to end that do you like it, tell me your comment about fanfic but remember to be nice when negative comments won't help at all ^^ .<em>

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	16. Good news to all BarbossaxChristine fans

_Since people have seems to like really much from this "Eyes like ocean" ficseries (over 4,000 views at this moment O.o ), I have great news, I am going to continue it. But as own new fanficstory, name to it shall going to be "At dangerous waters". More deep, more feelings and more exciting fanfic is coming on it's way =). So keep on eye my account!_

_I hope that you are going to enjoy of it as much as I do when I am going to write chapters ^^._

_Yours truly~_

_Kharotus_


	17. New ficstory is here at last D

_Finally!_

_New fanficseries have started! Name of it is "Dangerous waters" and if you liked from "eyes like ocean" ficstory, I bet that you are going to love this one too =D._

_So, have nice reading moment and enjoy of first chapter!_


End file.
